People around the world use products to enhance their appearance. All forms of cosmetics are used in the fashion, medical, and entertainment industries. False eyelashes and eyelash extensions are a commonly used technique for enhancing or augmenting the appearance of the eye.
Current methods for applying, storing, and handling false eyelashes present many problems that range from deleterious health consequences to difficulty in handling requiring a high degree of skill. Health consequences can result from the false eyelashes coming into contact with bacteria or other contagion eventually infecting the eye. This can happen when tools are improperly used or sanitized. This can also happen when an adhesive is applied in an unsanitary way.
Difficulty in applying false eyelashes can result from the awkward use of a delicate tweezer or even from attempting to apply the false eyelash with the naked finger tips. It is common for the false eyelash to be applied further from the base of the real eyelash than desirable, or with too much glue or adhesive.
Solutions have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions that provide a comprehensive answer to these difficulties, and solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Thus there remains a considerable need for devices and methods that allow the application of false eyelashes in an easy intuitive way with minimal expertise or experience.